


A Mysterious Ailment (involving sorcery and the Crown Prince of Camelot)

by ladysockalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysockalot/pseuds/ladysockalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began, as with most things in Camelot, with sorcery and saving the life of a sorceress (accidently).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mysterious Ailment (involving sorcery and the Crown Prince of Camelot)

It began on a quiet morning in Camelot. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and...wait. It actually it began (as with an awful lot of things in Camelot) with sorcery. Actually it really began with a mysterious old woman being accused of sorcery (which was, for once, a correct accusation).

Arthur had been dispatched to a small village to capture said sorceress and he was accompanied by Merlin (as usual). When they made it to the village they rescued an old woman who was about to burnt at the stake. After saving her life they discovered she was the sorceress (and a real one at that). Which was awkward.

They did escape the rampaging villagers (with their burning torches and pitchforks) and ended up in a small forest. The old woman was very grateful to them. She said she would grant them a great gift and promptly died. On the one hand it did solve the problem of having to execute her after saving her life. On the other it filled Merlin with a slight sense of dread.

Merlin's sense of dread was justified several days later when he entered Arthur's chambers to see the crown prince of Camelot looking a little ill. He was pale, looking a little sickly and very uncomfortable.

“Arthur? Are you all right?” Merlin asked, approaching the bed carefully (not quite on tiptoes but close).

“I'm feel like I'm going to be sick,” Arthur said.

“Right, erm...” Merlin looked around for a bucket (he wasn't going to entertain the idea of a chamberpot unless he really had to). Fortunately he'd left one by the fire after he'd been cleaning Arthur's room the previous day.

He ran and grabbed it just as Arthur began to heave. Merlin tried to get the bucket in position but he was moments too late as Arthur missed the bucket and threw up all over Merlin instead (and he'd washed his shirt just that morning too).

“Oh. Sorry, Merlin,” Arthur said. Although he did look much better.

Gaius examined Arthur for a good while but could find no reason for Arthur's sudden sickness. He prescribed a tincture to settle Arthur's stomach and said he should be careful if what he ate for a few days. When Arthur realised this meant no roast hog he was rather upset and threw the bottle of tincture at Merlin (who fortunately knew where Gaius kept the spare ones).

It was then Merlin remembered the strange woman in the forest. Somehow Arthur being sick didn't come off as a gift to him.

 

As Arthur continued being sick, at more or less the same time every morning, Merlin got a lot quicker with the bucket, keeping it by the bed so as to save him doing extra laundry. Arthur was also often feeling tired. So tired he didn't go out and train with his knights every day. Instead he bossed Merlin about as he did his chores.

“Are you sure that armour's clean?” he asked.

“Clean as it ever is,” Merlin replied.

“Well, keep polishing it. I want to be able to see my face in it from here.”

“Are you sure that won't make you throw up again?”

Arthur threw a pillow at him. Even Arthur's pillows hurt.

 

What was worse was Gaius still didn't know what was wrong with Arthur.

“Is it sorcery?” Merlin asked, as he watched Gaius swirl around something in a test tube.

“I can't see how.”

Neither could Merlin if he were honest but he was sure it had to be. Everything else than went wrong in Camelot was sorcery after-all.

“I am sure it will pass,” Gaius said, reassuringly.

Then the test tube exploded.

 

Eventually the sickness did seem to pass. Arthur had a bit more energy Unfortunately he had no desire for important activities with Merlin who was now nearly dying of sexual frustration. They hadn't managed to have sex since two days before Arthur got ill. It was now three weeks later. Merlin had even counted the days. Twenty three days.

Of course Arthur wasn't making it easy for Merlin. Not the way he shuddered when Merlin accidentally (okay, slightly on purpose) brushed against a nipple with this thumb when dressing him one morning.

“Surely you can control yourself, Merlin!” he said sternly.

“You the one who jumped when I touched you.”

“They are just a little... sensitive at the moment,” Arthur replied.

“Do you want me to tell Gaius?”

Arthur didn't need to answer with words but just gave him an 'are you a complete idiot Merlin?' look.

Merlin couldn't stop his giggle. “All rght. I won't tell Gaius about your nipples.”

Merlin didn't tell Gaius (as sorely tempted as he was). Although he was very intrigued about the reaction he'd elicited from Arthur. If only Arthur had been in the mood they could have had a lot of fun. For the next few days Merlin spent his time entertaining several fantasies involving Arthur and his nipples. And possibly a shirt.

 

As it was a week later Arthur was more in the mood and they did enjoy themselves. Everything seemed to be back to (relative) normality. Until one morning when Merlin was dressing Arthur and noticed that he was having a hard time fastening Arthur's belt.

“What is it, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

Merlin was taking longer than usual but there was good reason for it. “Ummm your belt, sire, seems a bit small.”

“Are you saying I'm fat?”

Knowing how sensitive Arthur was Merlin tried to be tactful. “No! But maybe you've put on weight. After being ill.”

“So you are saying I'm fat.”

“No, no, I'll just... get you another belt.”

They went though three belts before Merlin told Arthur that perhaps he should adjust them. Arthur replied he was skipping breakfast but Merlin made him eat a couple of apples anyway. He was pretty sure fruit wouldn't make Arthur fat. He wondered if sorcery had.

 

Whatever it was that was making Arthur fat though it hadn't stopped. Within a week Arthur had developed a definite bump. It wasn't unattractive as such and Arthur was still in better shape than some of the retired knights (mentioning no names but Sir Egalmore was a prime example) who had spent too much of their time sampling the delights of the kitchen. Of course Arthur didn't see it that way.

“You can say it, Merlin. I'm fat,” Arthur said as they struggled to fit Arthur into the clothes Merlin was constantly adjusting and making bigger. Apparently not quick enough though.

Merlin gave up being tactful. “You're fat, Arthur.”

“I don't understand why. I've not been eating that much, surely?”

There was little comfort Merlin could offer (especially as Arthur had eaten nearly half a hog roast two days earlier). “Perhaps you're still ill?” he suggested.

The thought seemed to please Arthur. “Yes. We should see Gaius.”

Before they actually had a chance to see Gaius however Arthur suddenly looked very scared.

“Arthur?”

“I felt something,” Arthur said quietly. “Inside me. You need to get Gaius. Now.”

Merlin didn't hesitate but ran though the halls of Camelot to Gaius chambers. He panted out an entreaty. “Arthur. Something inside him. You need to come now!”

As soon as he was sure Gaius was following him he raced back to Arthur who was lying on the bed holding his belly.

“It's still there,” he said.

Merlin could do little apart from hold Arthur's hand and let go of it before Gaius entered.

Gaius examination was quick and to the point. “I believe, sire, you are pregnant.”

“Pregnant?!” Arthur laughed, perhaps a little too forcefully.

“You are pregnant, sire, and the cause is sorcery.”

Arthur looked at Merlin. Gaius looked at Merlin. Merlin wanted to not look at anyone.

“It wasn't me!” he protested.

“Arthur can't have become pregnant without help, Merlin.”

Then what they were saying began to sink in. He was... Arthur was... He was about to say something (something to do with denying impregnating the heir of Camelot) when Uther entered the room demanding to know where Arthur was as he hadn't turned up to a knighting ceremony.

Arthur yelled out he was pregnant by sorcery and Gaius explained Merlin was the father. It was at that point Merlin fainted.

 

Merlin did spend a few days in the dungeons, out of tradition rather than any real danger of being executed. He had, with the help of sorcery (though Uther was persuaded it wasn't Merlin's sorcery and really Merlin was a pawn and a victim of magic) got the crown prince pregnant and that couldn't go unpunished.

Morgana and Gwen visited him often (and they seemed very pleased about the current situation aside form Merlin being in the dungeons) bringing news about Arthur arguing with his father about Merlin being in the dungeons and tales about Arthur's ever expanding waistline. That and the castle gossip that had resulted in bets being taken as to the sex and birth date of the baby. Eventually Merlin was freed and he could see Arthur for himself.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“No, Merlin, I am not all right. I'm pregnant through the use of sorcery! Look at me!”

Arthur's bump was growing at a rapid rate. It now more than rivalled even Sir Eglamore's bulky frame.

“I wasn't my fault!”

“It wasn't your magic, true, but you were happy for us for us to do it 'that way'.”

Merlin knew exactly what was being implied. “It was your idea!” Merlin pointed out, “'A change,' you said. 'You'll enjoy this, Merlin,' you said.”

Arthur sighed. “Come here.”

Merlin approached Arthur carefully. Arthur grabbed his hand and Merlin yelped. Not letting go Arthur pressed Merlin's hand against the bump. Under his hand Merlin could feel something moving. It was very strange.

“That's... really nice,” he said, not sure how else to describe it (he was was sure Arthur wouldn't appreciate him saying it was weird).

“That Merlin,” Arthur replied, “is our future child and your future duty.”

Somehow Merlin had known that if Arthur had ever had a child (and it appeared he was having one now) he would be the one taking care of it. He just hoped it wouldn't be born a prat. Was pratishness inherited? He made a mental note to ask Gaius.

Morgana and Gwen came visiting then. They had brought Arthur flowers. Arthur was less than grateful.

“Flowers will be a great comfort in your condition, Arthur,” Morgana said.

“My condition does not mean I've suddenly decided I like all things girly, Morgana.”

As if they had anticipated Arthur's reaction Gwen had brought a vase and Morgana got Gwen to place the flowers out of Arthur's reach on the table. Merlin took the opportunity to take his leave (although Arthur had protested 'Don't leave me alone with them') and go to talk with Gaius.

 

“Gaius, how did Arthur become pregnant? To create a life a life must be taken.” There were many things that should have bothered Merlin about a man becoming pregnant but somehow that was the only one he thought Gaius would be able to answer.

“You don't remember the old woman? She freely gave her life for the two of you. She knew her time was at an end but she chose her moment so her life could be given to create one.”

“Oh.” And they had never even thanked her, not that there had been time what with her dying like that. “But Arthur's pregnancy is passing in weeks.”

“A possible side effect. The old woman is already dead so the process must be quick to take advantage. Once the child is born they will be perfectly normal.”

“I hope so.” On the one hand not having to care for a baby for long would be nice but on the other Merlin didn't really want his and Arthur's child to only live for a year.

Merlin asked if being a prat was an inherited trait. Gaius smiled and said he didn't know and that it might require more study. Merlin wasn't reassured.

 

Time passed and Arthur got even bigger. He complained nearly constantly about his backache and tiredness (he wasn't sleeping well despite the extra pillows). It hadn't helped that Uther had revealed to the knights the real reason that Arthur had stopped training with them.

“He cannot endanger his future heir,” Uther had said.

Despite maintaining perfect decorum in front of the king the knights had burst out laughing as soon as they had left the council chambers.

Of course the king had sent the entire guard out to hunt the sorcerer who would curse the Crown Prince to be pregnant (of course they never found her and ended up having a camping party in the woods). Uther had spent hours worrying about Arthur's health until Gaius had calmed him down with a sleeping draught (Morgana might also have been putting her's in Uther's evening wine but no-one needed to know that).

Arthur though became more demanding by the day.

“Merlin! Merlin!”

“Yes, Arthur?” Merlin asked, tiredly. He had been running around after Arthur all day and night with little time to sleep (he was already hallucinating pink fluffy rabbits far more frequently than was normal).

“Fetch me a grape,” Arthur said, indicating the plate of fruit on the table.

“Fetch it yourself. You can still walk.” Merlin wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to walk without collapsing.

“Mer-lin,” Arthur said.

Merlin suddenly had an idea. “Think about it, Arthur. If you get too much out of shape what will your knights think?”

Arthur sat up. “You're right!”

Merlin had to smile as Arthur waddled over to the table and grabbed the grapes. He wasn't smiling when Arthur asked for yet another pillow. He never did manage it to get to Arthur but the pillow did cushion his fall.

 

By the time two months had passed Arthur was sleeping all day and keeping Merlin awake all night. Especially since Merlin had moved into Arthur's chambers. Not that he got to share the bed with Arthur (it remained the domain of Arthur and his pillows) or that they could do anything more intimate with kissing (the bump got in the way as did Arthur's lack of interest and energy).

“How is it going to come out?” Arthur asked one evening.

“With magic?” Merlin ventured.

“You mean it will suddenly appear out of nowhere?”

“Maybe?” Merlin paused. “We could ask Gaius.”

“He still thinks it's a girl,” Arthur said.

Gaius had used an age old method of determining the sex of the child by using a pendulum weight on the end of a line, holding it over the bump and observing the movement the pendulum made. He was convinced it was a girl. Arthur was equally convinced it was a boy. Merlin was convinced that trying to work out the sex of a baby using a weight on a line was mad.

The result of all that had been that Arthur was now slightly sceptical as to Gaius's scientific methods. Merlin felt they didn't really have much choice however as Gaius was the court physician and the only person who had any knowledge about pregnancy (barring the local women who assisted in childbirth and there was no way Arthur would let them near him), if not pregnant men.

 

The timing of the birth wasn't ideal. Not when Merlin was trying to catch up on sleep from several false alarms. Being in Arthur's chambers he could hardly get away from Arthur's nightly panicked cries. One evening he had been worrying over indigestion (Merlin had told him cheese before bed was a bad idea).

This time though Arthur's cries seem to have a genuine cause.

“Merlin! We need Gaius!” he had yelled, waking Merlin from a dream about pink fluffy rabbits eating pillows.

Seeing Arthur sweating and something odd happening to his bump Merlin had realised this time perhaps it wasn't the cheese so half in a daze (the pink rabbits were following him) he had got Gaius.

“I need some hot water and a towel, Merlin” Gaius said, when he was sure that it was indeed time. “And the book on magical medicine.”

“There's a book on magical medicine?” Of course there was, there was a book for everything else.

“Yes. Go.”

Merlin didn't remember anything about the birth itself as he fainted as soon as he had got the bucket of water and a towel. It was odd really as there hadn't been any blood, just Arthur crushing his hand until the pain made him pass out. Maybe he had missed the gory part (he really hoped so).

When he came around it was all over. Arthur was sitting up in bed holding something wrapped in a blanket (a pink blanket, Merlin wasn't sure he wasn't still unconscious).

“It's a girl, Merlin,” Gaius said, sounding very pleased he had been proved right.

“A girl?”

Arthur sighed. “Yes, Merlin, just like you.”

“Oh. Well, I wasn't the one who was pregnant.”

“I am not a girl, Merlin,” Arthur replied. “You fainted.”

Arthur was right. He had. Merlin wasn't entirely sure he was supposed to be doing until Giaus led him over to the bed and allowed him to look at the child. It was slightly surreal to reach out and touch his daughter's cheek. “She's beautiful,” Merlin whispered, thankful she didn't seem to have his ears.

“Have you thought of a name, sire?” Gaius asked.

Arthur yawned, looking more like he'd just sat through a feast than given birth. “I was thinking about calling her Merlin.”

“We're not calling her Merlin!” It wasn't a girl's name, no matter what Arthur thought. “We could call her Arthuria.”

“Merlin!” Arthur frowned.

Gaius coughed. “Perhaps if I could suggest a name, sire?”

“Yes?”

“Eleanor, sire. It would be a name suitable for a lady.”

Arthur nodded. “You're right, Gaius. Unless Merlin objects?”

“No, no objection,” Merlin said. “It suits her.”

Uther seemed to approve of their choice of name when he looked at his granddaughter for the first time. Then he surprised the entire room by making cooing noises at her. Merlin would have fainted again had Arthur not made room for him on the bed.

Morgana had seemed pleased too and had already bought Eleanor bows, ribbons and several necklaces. Arthur swore his daughter was not going to be spending that much time with 'Auntie Morgana'. Merlin suspected Morgana already had a plan to make sure she did. At least she'd teach Eleanor how to be handy with a sword as well as how to wear earrings and necklaces, of that Merlin was certain.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, when they were alone again.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Next time we save the life of a sorceress tell her to make you pregnant.”

Merlin laughed uneasily. The actual odds of the same thing happening were so great as to be impossible. Then again this was Camelot and many things in Camelot began with sorcery.


End file.
